


Sturdy

by SparkleTindi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, despite the title ;), holy crap i wrote something short!, no smut this time i swear, silly little fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little snippet of Cullen reacting to Sera's prank with his desk. And by "short" I mean the only thing I've written that was shorter was the bear haiku. Nevertheless, comments are always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturdy

*wobble wobble* "What the--"

*checks the wobbly leg and pulls out a piece of paper* "What is this? 'I was going to pour ink on all your reports but I didn't wanna annoy Isauraly too much. Lucky you!'"

*sighs and refolds the note* “Sera.”

*unfolds it to look at the rude picture on the back and sighs again* “I’m not even sure that one’s physically possible.”

*carefully wedges the paper back under the desk* "Maker only knows what she'd put under there to replace it."

 

 

*lips twitch * "Isauraly. Ha."


End file.
